stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Mower
Chris & Richie, more commonly called Monster Mower, is a series of short comedic films by RMA Productions. The series focuses on a group of best friends in a struggle against a killer lawn mower. Although having little to do with the events in Stupid Mario Brothers, references have been made, and even the eponymous lawn mower itself appeared on one occasion. ''Part 1: Rise of Monster Mower'' The film opens with Rich Alvarez quite scared and hiding from something. Then Chris Muller arrives and Alvarez explains to him that his lawn mower is trying to kill him as he forgot to put gas in it a day before. Muller is initially skeptical and thinks he is only overreacting. Alvarez leads him towards the shed where he last saw the lawn mower, devising a plan to disrupt its motor with a large stick. Before they reach the shed, Doug Orofino suddenly arrives, startling them. He apologizes to them for doing this and then asks what is wrong. Alvarez and Muller explain the situation and Orofino decides to join them. As soon as the group open the shed's doors, they are frightened by the presence of the lawn mower and run off screaming. The lawn mower gives chase and the film ends on a cliffhanger. ''Part 2: My Lawn Mower Wants to Kill Me'' Continuing from where the last film left off, the lawn mower chases the group, forcing them far up Rich Alvarez's driveway. Chris Muller and Doug Orofino hide behind a group of rocks, only to find Alvarez. He exclaims this that is his hiding spot, but he is soon interrupted again by the persistent lawn mower. The group flees further up the road and hide near a cluster of bushes. As the lawn mower speeds past them, the group tries to think of a way to defeat the monster. Muller suggests using PlayDough, but Orofino interrupts him and suggests they hijack the CIA's secret stock pile of nuclear weapons. Orofino is interrupted by Alvarez, who thinks jamming the mower's motor with a shot from a paint ball gun might work. Muller and Orofino agree, but before the plan is set in motion, the lawn mower returns; however, it shuts off before it can kill them. Alvarez remembers he forgot to fill its tank and is relieved. The group returns home and lock the lawn mower in the shed again. Alvarez is glad they didn't destroy it because he has to mow the lawn in a few hours. As the film ends, the lawn mower is still heard making sounds from inside the shed. ''Revenge of the Monster Mower'' Following up on a note from the last film, Rich Alvarez is about to mow his lawn, when the lawn mower comes to life again and chases him through his backyard. Alvarez stalls the monster by closing the gate to his pool, but not locking it. He jumps onto a float in his pool and contacts Chris Muller with his phone and explains his situation. Muller soon arrives in less then 5 minutes. Not noticing the lawn mower, he questions why Alvarez is on a raft. He only notices the mower after Alvarez points it out. The lawn mower then immediately pursues the fleeing Muller all the way through Alvarez's house and into the yard. While chasing Muller in the backyard, the lawn mower is unable to cross a bridge and tips over. Momentarily safe, Alvarez sends away Muller to gather reinforcements to defeat the mower. While waiting for Muller to return, Alvarez is confronted at his porch by not one, but two lawn mowers. The film ends abruptly on a cliffhanger and Alvarez's fate is left uncertain. Trivia * An edited cut of the first two films was made (titled as simply Monster Mower), running only 2½ minutes and featuring footage exclusively from the second episode. Revenge being listed as the second episode on the Sitesled.com page is an artifact of this cut. * In addition to the above mentioned re-cut, an alternate version of it surfaced on Richalvarez 18 months later, billed as a director's cut, featuring music from the 1999 film The Mummy. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97HFCoaE-Vw Rise of Monster Mower] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbk2tl5Tj5A My Lawnmower Wants to Kill Me] * [http://www.metacafe.com/watch/570133/monster_mower_episode_1/ Monster Mower: Episode 1] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwG4cV4KcOQ Revenge of Monster Mower] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyTxeUMjNNY Monster Mower (Director's Cut)] Category:Other Shows